Sweet dreams are made of this
by KillsMudbloodsFaster
Summary: PP/HG, kinda noncon/dubcon elements, femslash etc. Pansy feels like picking on Hermione again, but takes it a bit too far.


**A/N: Soooo I'm back again with more strangeness, a big thanks to Mr Rae Rae for suggesting I write this, though I feel ashamed of myself for doing so lol. This is a PP/HG HG/PP fic, Femslash, soooo if you don't like it, don't read it, okay? =] And the characters obviously belong to our queen JKR XD Enjoy! Also this IS a oneshot, I will not be continuing it.**

* * *

"I'll show that little piece of filth mudblood scum," Pansy muttered as she gazed into an ornate hand mirror, "So I look like a pug, do I? …IMPOSSIBLE!" the pale girl screeched the last part, throwing the mirror against the wall and breaking it.

She walked silently out of her dormitory and exited the common room into the dungeons. Thankfully, no one was around. Pansy walked with her head held high to where she knew she would find Hermione, granted she had to skip her first lesson of the day to do it, but to Pansy it was worth it just to have a jab at the brunette.

Pansy waited in a shadow near the room she knew Hermione would be in, students began to fill the halls, but none of them noticed the Slytherin girl hiding, like a panther waiting to pounce upon its unsuspecting prey. Her striking blue eyes scanned the corridor for signs of the Gryffindor.

"Finally" Pansy whispered, as Hermione exited the classroom, the old wooden door creaking shut behind her. Most of the other students had hurried off to their next lesson, except Hermione, who gazed off into the distance through a nearby window. _'What on earth is the mudblood doing?' _Pansy thought, '_in this light she looks, almost radiant… Wait radiant? Get your head together Parkinson she is just a filthy mudblood… A pretty one at that though…" _Pansy drifted off into her thoughts, not realising she was slowly inching towards the unsuspecting brunette.

"W-what do you want Parkinson?" Hermione said in shock as she turned to face the dark haired girl who now stood just over a foot away from her.

"Gra-mudblood, shouldn't you be off masturbating over some charms text book, or whatever it is you book-ish types do" Pansy sneered, trying to maintain the usual façade.

"None of your business… Wait, you almost called me… Granger, didn't you?" Hermione was perplexed as to why the queen of Slytherin would almost not insult her, but brushed it off. She looked up into Pansy's deep blue eyes, and instead of the usual malice, there was something there that she could not quite identify. "Parkinson, are you alright?" Hermione asked with genuine concern.

Pansy remained silent, staring into Hermione's chocolate coloured eyes, '_her eyes… they're captivating'_ the paler of the two thought as she closed in on Hermione, pushing her harshly against the wall, effectively pinning her.

"Ouch! What's gotten into you Par-" Hermione was cut off mid sentence by Pansy's lips crashing down onto her own.

'_Her lips are so soft, so different to Draco' _Pansy thought as she deepened the kiss and pushed herself against Hermione's thin frame, the brunette moaned into Pansy's mouth as the contact. '_She, likes this? …Come to think of it, I like it too…' _Pansy's thoughts raced through her head.

Pansy broke the kiss and looked into Hermione's eyes; her breathing was shallow as was that of the brunette.

"Pansy I-"

"Shut up Granger" Pansy quickly replied, covering Hermione's mouth with one hand while still using the other to hold her against the wall, "now I'm assuming you want this to continue?" Hermione nodded, "well, it can… I rather enjoy it, the sin of tasting a mudblood. But, you must tell no one, is that understood?" Hermione mumbled, "I said" Pansy shouted, using the hand covering Hermione's mouth to force her head into the hard stone wall, "is that understood?" Hermione nodded as tears began to well up in her kind eyes, "good, now don't make a sound or you'll regret it" Pansy said with little emotion as she lead Hermione into a nearby storage room, locking the door behind them.

Pansy circled the terrified Gryffindor before grabbing her arms and forcing her against the door of the storage room.

"I've never had a girl before, this should be entertaining," Pansy said in a sadistic tone. She held Hermione to the door with one arm across her throat as she trailed her free hand up the inside of Hermione's thigh, she felt the Gryffindor squirming underneath her touch.

"P-pansy" Hermione squeaked as Pansy pressed her hand against her warm centre for a moment before sliding her hand into Hermione's underwear.

"You like that, don't you, mudblood whore," Pansy whispered into Hermione's ear before biting Hermione's neck harshly, making the brunette gasp in pain.

Pansy continued to work her hand on Hermione's centre, electing quiet moans from the brown haired girl.

"Now let's see if you really are as innocent as people think," the dark haired girl said with a sinister grin as she slowly pushed a finger into Hermione, "my my, still a virgin at your age. I guess I'll have to fix that won't I" Pansy slowly removed her finger and brought it to her lips, licking it seductively "you taste good, for mudblood", she returned her hand to Hermione's centre.

"P-please, don't" Hermione pleaded.

"It's too late to beg now mudblood" Pansy said as she toyed with Hermione's bundle of nerves. The brunette tried to stifle a moan that threatened to emerge.

Without warning Pansy forcefully plunged two fingers into Hermione, the latter girl screamed in pain making the dark haired girl smile sadistically.

"What's wrong mudblood, I thought you wanted this" Pansy teased, before she began to roughly thrust her fingers into Hermione.

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks as her closed her eyes in an attempt to mentally block out the pain. '_This can't be happening' she thought as Pansy continued her assault._

"_Pansy, stop it… Please" Hermione yelled, but Pansy kept up her unrelenting pace._

"_I'm going to make you cum mudblood, just you wait" Pansy replied, a drop of blood dripped onto her hand from inside of Hermione. "Don't cry mudblood, it'll all be over soon"._

_Pansy curled her fingers inside of Hermione in time with her thrusts, hitting the brunette's sweet spot each time. Hermione could feel a strange sensation building up inside of her, it felt amazing._

"_P-pansy, don't stop" Hermione cried, holding onto the Slytherin as if she would die if she did not._

"_Mmm, now that's what I wanted to hear. Now cum for me filthy mudblood" Pansy purred into the brunette's ear._

_Hermione's moans became louder and louder as Pansy continued to thrust into her with a smug grin on her face._

"_Oh Pansy!" Hermione cried, her orgasm washing over her. Pansy felt Hermione's body shudder; she narrowed her eyes at the brunette as she removed her fingers from her and licked the traces of blood from them._

"_Told you, you'd love it… Now get out of here you filthy whore," Pansy growled at Hermione pushing her aside as she rearranged her school robes and unlocked the door._

_Hermione looked bewildered because of what had just occurred, tears still slip from her eyes and she stumbled to her feet and ran out of the door. _

"_Silly mudblood, I own her now" Pansy giggled, she had missed second lesson too but she didn't much care as she'd just humiliated Hermione again, but this time in a way the Gryffindor would never forget._

_Later on in the evening while sitting at the Slytherin table in the great hall, Pansy shot Hermione a smug look, their eyes met, and Hermione got up from where she was seated and ran out of the hall in tears._

"_Mission accomplished" Pansy muttered smiling._

"_What's got you in such a good mood Pans" Draco questioned._

"_Oh nothing, lets just say today was rather… Eventful" she replied._

* * *

**And there we have it... Please leave any feedback, I feel unclean now D:**

**xoxo**


End file.
